Una Orden que Cumplir
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El Requiem de Zero, fue el comienzo y la muerte de quien se decía ser Suzaku Kururugi, pero una orden fue lo que recibió y debía cumplirla aun si todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Este fic participa en "Primer Objetivo: Área 11" del foro de La Federación Unida de Naciones del fandom de Code Geass.


**Una Orden que Cumplir.**

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

**Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge, C.C. y Suzaku Kurugi**

**Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

**Disclaimer: **Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

**Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

**Summary: **

**El Requiem de Zero, fue el comienzo y la muerte de quien se decía ser Suzaku Kururugi, pero una orden fue lo que recibió y debía cumplirla aun si todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Este fic participa en "Primer Objetivo: Área 11" del foro de La Federación Unida de Naciones del fandom de Code Geass.**

**Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

**Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

**Palabras: 518 aprox.**

"„**La tragedia más terrible no es morir, sino vivir sin propósito."**

**Rick Warren**

Suzaku Kururugi, sabía que Lelouch tenía razón y que había vivido a base de la traición, a base de mentiras a si mismo creyendo que con su sacrificio ayudaría a otros.

Pero tras salir del mundo de C, tuvo una visión diferente de lo que creía considerar real o absoluto y el responsable era Lelouch quien le otorgo la oportunidad de tener un propósito por el cual vivir: Crear el mundo de Euphy.

Apretó los dientes cuando escucho todos aquellos argumentos, todo lo que haría aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, tan parecidos a los de la antigua Euphy pero de complexión delgada que lidero a los Caballeros Negros quienes desafiaron al imperio de Britannia.

Cuando llegaron a Pendragon sin más, ver entrar a Lelouch hasta el trono tras usar el sistema de comunicación del emperador para dominar a los altos mandos fue estremecedor y luego tomar de aquella manera formidable el dominio junto al poder de los nobles, le hizo sentir casi un inútil pero su deber seria solo resguardarle.

Suzaku rara vez podía decir que se sentía vivo o con un propósito para vivir y más desde la muerte de Euphy, pero aquí estaban Lelouch y él en uno de los jardines del palacio en la capital del imperio sometiendo a cada uno de sus enemigos haciendo que todo el odio recayera sobre él.

Su amigo había logrado algo que él mismo no había hecho, darle un propósito más allá de la amargura por la muerte de Euphy y era un propósito al darle aquellas misiones, donde la muestra del poder del Lancelot Albion era la realidad de que su deseo estaba siendo cumplido aún si recurrían al Geass.

Fingir su muerte, no fue tan difícil.

Pero empuñar la espada para terminar con la vida de Lelouch, no era que no le afectara sentir sus manos manchadas de sangre─_Y lo había hecho antes_─Pero, aun con todo esto ver la sonrisa de Lelouch aun cuando el mundo entero lo viera soberbia conocía muy bien lo que decía con aquella forma de terminar las cosas: Los amo lo suficiente, como para morir por ustedes aun si me odian.

Verlo allí en aquella carroza vestido de blanco, en aquel trono soberbio que daba a entender una cosa: Esta era la caída del tirano.

Todo había sido tan meticuloso incluso para que en sus mentes quedara plasmada la esencia de la libertad y el olvido de la princesa sangrienta, concentrando en sí mismo como el emperador demonio.

El calor de su mano sobre su rostro era como si atravesara su máscara, sus palabras calando tan hondo en el alma que sentía como si perforara su corazón sintió ver borroso el rostro de Lelouch mientras hablaba dándole una orden, una última orden.

Una que haría, sin importar lo que sucediera porque la mascarad de Zero representaba esa orden y la seguridad de Nunnally también, la sangre en la espada y en su rostro pero en la promesa que existía en el Geass que ahora poseía para usarlo con el fin de completar aquella orden el resto de sus días.

Y que al final, no pudo cumplir porque allí estaba ante la misma persona que deseaba evitar: C.C. y que al final ella era la única que podía intervenir para que a cualquier costo cumpliera esa orden.


End file.
